


[Podfic] At the End of the Day

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, h/c, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of dragonspell's fic "At the End of the Day."</p>
<p>Summary: It's not about getting clean. It never really was. Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: "Dean is exhausted and muddy after a difficult hunt. Sam and Dean shower together and Sam washes Dean while Dean leans on him for support."</p>
<p>File Length/Size: 00:05:21 | 3.1MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the End of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7453) by dragonspell. 



**Title:** [At The End Of The Day](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/146264.html)  
 **Author:** dragonspell  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (pre-slashy)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** It's not about getting clean. It never really was. Written for the spnkink_meme prompt: "Dean is exhausted and muddy after a difficult hunt. Sam and Dean shower together and Sam washes Dean while Dean leans on him for support."  
 **File Length/Size:** 00:05:21 | 3.1MB

 **Download link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/At%20the%20End%20of%20the%20Day%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

 **Streaming:**

**Podficcer's Note:** First posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html) at amplificathon on livejournal.


End file.
